


Perfect View

by serendipitae (starksansa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksansa/pseuds/serendipitae
Summary: You ask Bokuto why he stares at you so intently when you’re together in bed. He shows you instead.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Perfect View

**Author's Note:**

> all characters are 18+. Crossposted from my tumblr. 
> 
> This is just pure filth, so it's unbeta’d. Please excuse any typos.

“That’s it, baby. Look at you.”

With your eyes shut tight, it really wasn’t a possibility, but his words have the intended effect when you shiver in his hold. Bokuto’s breath fans across the side of your neck as he thrusts up into you, lips pressed by your ear, whispering filthy encouragement as you take his cock. One of his big hands rests at the base of your neck, fingers splayed to press your shoulders back while the other sits low on your stomach, fingers unmoving and torturously close to your neglected clit. Your thighs tremble as he gives you a particularly deep thrust and you can’t help the whimper that leaves you. He had set up a mirror at the foot of your bed and placed you in front of it.

“Come on,” he coos. “Open your eyes and look. You’re the one who wanted to know why I prefer fucking face to face and now you can see. I love watching you take my cock.”

You had caught a glimpse of yourself earlier and almost died of embarrassment at how wrecked you looked. Bokuto was having none of it.

“Fine, if you won’t look, I’ll just have to describe it to you, right baby?” His question was punctuated by his fingers spreading your pussy lips open. “Fuck, look at your little hole stretched tight around me. Your pussy’s been dripping all over and you’ve made such a big mess, dirty girl.”

It was almost too much to handle, knowing he was watching you fall apart so closely, and having your eyes closed was heightening all of your other senses. Every thrust is accompanied by the lewd slick noise of your cunt trying to suck him back in or a deep groan from Bokuto that you feel as much as you hear. At this point, your walls were fluttering at every word and you weren’t sure how much more you could take.

“Kouuu,” you whine, grinding back against him. “Please.”

“Open your eyes for me, pretty girl and I’ll give you what you need.”

Another whine leaves your throat but you acquiesce. He’s been thrusting so teasingly this whole time, and while you’ve been close, it’s not enough to send you over the edge. You know how deep and fast and hard he can go and you’re craving it. You finally open your eyes and turn your head toward the mirror.

“Good girl.”

You see yourself, desperate and trembling, impaled on his thick cock. You clench down on him at the sight and it earns you a moan. Bokuto’s larger and broader than you, and having him at your back while he fucks up into you makes the shivers of pleasure you feel traveling down your spine feel even more electric. You feel surrounded by him and full of him and now opening your eyes to watch it all, makes you gush even more around his cock.

You watch as his hands roam your body, touching you and petting every inch of skin he can reach before he finally reaches back down to your sopping cunt. He nudges your legs further apart and the sudden drop has him sinking even deeper. He’s always been bigger and having him balls deep is always a stretch but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love it.

“Ah! Please Kou, I’m so close!”

“I know, baby. Just watch.”

That’s all the warning you get before he pulls out almost completely only to snap his hips back up again. You could sob at the fact that he’s finally picked up the pace and you can’t be sure that you don’t when his fingers finally find your clit. It’s sloppy and filthy and you can’t turn your eyes away.

“You’re such a good girl for me. You gonna come on my cock, sweet girl? Yes, you are.”

All you can do is nod and babble and plead for him to keep going faster, harder and he gives it all to you until you finally come undone, creaming on his cock, your walls trying to milk him dry. Bokuto stills inside of you, keeping his cock shoved balls deep and loving how your sweet pussy tries so valiantly to squeeze around his thick length. He talks to you the whole time while his fingers keep working your clit to extend your orgasm.

“Keep your eyes open baby, look. Look at how fucking perfect you look cumming on me. _Fuck_.”

You couldn’t disobey him even if you wanted to. With your cheeks flushed down to your chest, hair mussed, legs shaking and thighs shining with your slick, you can start to understand why he might like seeing you all fucked out. His fingers keep moving between your legs and you’re too far gone to be embarrassed about how much you’re dripping down the base of his cock. You shake and gasp when he continues to overstimulate you. Bokuto pulls out a fraction of the way just to grind back into you.

“Uunh Bo! T-too much!” He lightens his touch on your clit, but keeps going in slow circles.

“I can’t!” you whine.

“Shhh, no, it’s ok. I’ve got you, you _can_ cum again. Give me one more, baby.”

Your pussy doesn’t feel like it ever unclenched on his cock from how he’d extended your first orgasm. Every small thrust seems to force your walls open to accommodate him.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me one more time?” he asks as he leans his head down to nip at the curve of your shoulder. You know that what Bokuto wants, he gets, and this is no exception. But this? Both of you know that this is really for you, so you nod.

“ _Ffuuuck_.”

Your second orgasm hits you harder and faster as Bokuto grinds against your a-spot, fingers pressed against your clit. In the intensity of it all, you can vaguely hear him praising you, telling you how perfect you look, what a good girl you are and how good your tight cunt feels on him. You can’t even snap your legs shut with how he’s holding you, so you have no choice but to take it, whimpering and trembling through it until he finally lets up. Your pussy’s still fluttering around his fat cock when he lays you face down on the bed.

He places you how he wants, back arched with your hips pulled up and leans down to place a sweet kiss on your shoulder. The movement jostles his cock inside your sensitive walls and you squirm.

“You did so good, sweet girl.”

You nod, whimpering your acknowledgment of his praise and turn your head to the side to get him in your line of sight. Bokuto trails kisses across your shoulder and back where he can reach, but it’s not enough to distract you from the fact that he’s still thick and hard inside you.

“We can forget the mirror now. Now it’s my turn and I can just focus on fucking you into the bed.”

Because you’re his good girl, you let him until you shake through a third orgasm pinned under your boyfriend’s fat cock as he cums deep inside you. He whispers sweet nothings to you about how much he loves you and how pretty and sweet you are as he grinds his come into you. Afterwards when both of you have finally caught your breath, Bokuto aims a smug grin at you.

“Now you get it, right? You’re the perfect view.”

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I couldn't stop thinking about what this fictional himbo would be like as a soft dom 🥺
> 
> weep with me about it on tumblr @ serendipitae


End file.
